UNFORGETTABLE PAIN
by Eun Rong
Summary: [NOT AN UPDATE] Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja berumur 22 tahun yang membesar penuh dengan penghinaan terhadap diri dan keluarganya. Menahan segala perih dan luka dihatinya tatkala dirinya dicaci dan dipinggirkan. Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia. Bahkan untuk meraih bahagia itu dia harus memakai pelbagai topeng perasaan supaya dia diperlakukan sama rata.
1. Chapter 1

UNFORGETTABLE PAIN

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and SJ Members

Other Cast : akan muncul seiring dengan cerita.

Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship

.

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja berumur 22 tahun yang membesar penuh dengan penghinaan terhadap diri dan keluarganya. Menahan segala perih dan luka dihatinya tatkala dirinya dicaci dan dipinggirkan. Dari zaman waktu kecilnya hingga dia menjadi dewasa, tidak ada yang namanya bahagia. Bahagianya hanya sementara, dan untuk mendapatkan bahagia itu dia harus memakai pelbagai topeng perasaan, supaya dirinya diperlakukan sama rata oleh manusia-manusia disekitarnya.

Based on true story..

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. " Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di hadapan puluhan wartawan dan juga fotografer yang tidak mengenal arti lelah untuk memotret gambarnya, tentu saja untuk dimuatkan dalam siri keluaran terbaru majalah mereka yang akan datang.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita mulakan wawancaranya?" tanya salah seorang daripada puluhan wartawan tersebut.

" Ahh..ne silahkan."

" Anda merupakan satu-satunya penulis muda yang berjaya pada masa ini. Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang membuatkan anda berniat untuk menceburkan diri dalam bidang penulisan ini dan sejak kapan anda mempunyai minat untuk menghasilkan karya novel? "

" Ehem.. sebelumnya, saya mahu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang hadir pada sidang hari ini, dan terima kasih juga kepada wartawan yang mengajukan soalannya. Saya sebenarnya tidak berapa mahir dan tidak gemar akan bidang penulisan ini, tetapi saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru buat saya, oleh itu saya coba menceburkan diri dalam bidang ini, dan sejak itu saya merasakan bahawa saya mempunyai potensi dalam kerjaya ini dan memulai karir saya sebagai penulis novel."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, siapakah yang telah menemani anda hingga mendapatkan pencapaian ini? Saya yakin anda pasti tidak akan sampai ke tahap ini sekiranya tidak ada yang mendukung."

" Ne, sudah tentu saya ada pendukung yang sentiasa menyemangati saya, dan mereka tidak lain tidak bukan adalah keluarga saya sendiri, seterusnya sahabat-sahabat saya dan juga … mereka yang 'spesial' itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat disitu.

" siapakah mereka yang special itu?" tanya seorang wartawan sangat ingin tahu.

" Mereka itu.. orang-orang yang telah berhasil menjadikan aku seperti sekarang. Mereka adalah orang yang berada DISEKELILINGKU selama ini." Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat 'disekeliling' itu ketika menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, selain penulis , adakah anda juga mempunyai bakat lain? Setahu saya, anda pernah menyanyikan sebaris lirik lagu di dalam sebuah reality show yang anda hadiri beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan suara anda dinyatakan bagus. Bisakah anda memperdengarkan pada kami beberapa baris lirik lagu dengan suara anda?" sang wartawan tiba-tiba saja mengutarakan permintaan yang berada diluar jangkaan Kyuhyun begitu pula dengan para wartawan lain yang saat ini sedang melihat antara satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu lalu menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum memulakan nyanyiannya yang kini dinanti-nantikan oleh para wartawan.

.

 _Johatdeon gieongman, geuriun maeumman,_

 _Niga tteonagan geu gil wie, ireoke naman seoitda,_

 _Ichyeoljil mankeumman, gwaenchanheul mankeumman,_

 _Nunmul meogeumgo gidarin tteolim, kkeute dasi nareul piurira.._

 _._

Satu

.

Dua

.

Kesemua wartawan dan juga fotografer meletakkan segala peralatan mereka lalu memberikan tepukan yang sangat gemuruh pada Kyuhyun.

" Kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, nyanyian yang sangat sempurna dan bagus! saya tidak menyangka anda bisa menyanyi dengan sangat merdu."

"Ahh.. aniya, hanya biasa-biasa saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena menahan malu. Wajah dan pipinya yang pucat itu juga telah dihiasi semburat merah.

Setelah mendengar nyanyian Kyuhyun, terdengar para wartawan sibuk memberikan komentar diantara mereka mengenai kebolehan Kyuhyun yang lain.

" Mengapa anda tidak menceburkan diri dalam bidang nyanyian saja Kyuhyun-ssi? suara anda sangat indah dan bagus." para wartawan tersebut kembali menjalankan tugas mereka

"Umm.. mengenai itu, untuk saat ini saya jadikan ia sebagai hobi saja.. mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkannya setelah ini, hehe." Kesemua para wartawan tertawa dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Ne algetseumnida Kyuhyun-ssi, emm.. seperti yang kami tahu, baru-baru ini anda telah menerbitkan sebuah novel yang kini menjadi tarikan para remaja diluar sana dan telah mendapatkan julukan _The Best-Selling_ iaitu Unforgettable Pain. Bisakah anda menjelaskan pada kami apakah yang diceritakan dalam novel itu sehingga ianya sangat popular dan digilai begitu banyak pencinta novel?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Perlukah dia menceritakan kisah sebenar novel itu pada umum? Kyuhyun menghentikan lamunannya lalu kembali memandang para wartawan tersebut dan memaparkan senyumnya.

" Saya sangat bersyukur kerana karya saya kali ini mendapat sambutan yang sangat memberangsangkan berbanding novel-novel saya yang lepas. Sebenarnya, novel ini mengisahkan mengenai kehidupan seseorang yang selama ini hidupnya tak pernah bahagia meskipun bahagia yang dirasakannya hanya sebentar, tetapi dia tetap tidak bahagia. Dan untuk meraih bahagia itu, dia terpaksa bersandiwara, menjadi orang lain untuk mereka yang tidak menghargainya supaya dia dihargai. Yah, begitulah isinya. Jika kalian mahu tahu yang selebihnya, silahkan membeli dan membaca novelnya." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar mengenai sinopsis novelnya.

" Sepertinya isi buku novel karya anda kali ini sangat menarik . wajar banyak remaja menyukai bukunya. Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, sampai disini saja wawancara dari kami, Kamsahamnida karena sudi meluangkan waktu bersama kami dan semoga Kyuhyun-ssi terus sukses dalam bidang yang anda ceburi." Ucap wakil dari para wartawan tersebut lalu membungkukkan badan mereka begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan keluar dari dewan tempatnya melakukan persidangan tadi apabila tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Chogiyo! Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian mirip para wartawan tadi dengan tag nama yang tergantung dileher pemuda itu.

PARK CHANYEOL

18 TAHUN -PELATIH

'Anak ini masih dalam waktu latihannya' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ne? apa ada yang boleh saya bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Hosh.. joseonghamnida.. hosh.. saya Park Chanyeol.. hosh.. ingin menemubual anda Kyuhyun –sunbaenim.." ucap pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu termengah-mengah karena lelah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

' wahh.. dia sangat imut dan tampan, berkerjaya lagi. Aku mau menjadi sepertinya.' Batin Chanyeol.

" menemubual? Umm.. bukankah acaranya baru saja selesai?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis keningnya heran.

"Ne.. acaranya memang sudah selesai.. tapi saya harus menemubual anda dengan lebih terperinci. Lagipula saya ingin mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi untuk ujian pelatih kali in- upss.. joseonghamnida Kyuhyun-sunbaenim.. joseonghamnida.." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras melihat tingkat pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hahaha.. arraseo Chanyeol-ssi.. aku bisa membantumu. Kebetulan aku tidak punya apa-apa jadual setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menggunakan formalitas.

"Eo-eoh.. Kyuhyun sunbaenim, anda.."

" tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae, terdengar sangat tua untukku. Cukup panggil aku hyung saja."

" Ahh..ne Kyuhyun sun- Kyuhyun hyung. Oh sebelum itu.. " Chanyeol berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya.

" Annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya wartawan pelatih dari Stasiun Televisi Podium ingin menemubual anda. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya mohon kerjasamanya." Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan lagi badannya 90 derajat.

" Senang bertemu denganmu juga Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi.. kita ingin menemubual dimana?"

"ahh.. itu.. umm.." saat ini Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna dan malu karena tidak melakukan persediaan lebih awal dan teliti.

" bagaimana kita menemubual dirumahku saja?"

.

.

.

.

"wahh.. rumahmu bagus sekali hyung." Kagum Chanyeol apabila pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di mansion pria muda yang berkerjaya itu.

Rumah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga terlalu kecil. Hanya sebuah kondominium yang dihiasi dengan gaya modern, menjadikan kondominium itu seperti rumah elit.

"mau minum dulu?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih menatap kagum keadaan sekitar rumahnya sambil meletakkan dua cawan teh di atas meja.

" eoh? Ahh ne.. kamsahamnida."

" Jadi, dimana kita akan memulainya?"

Chanyeol membenarkan keadaan duduknya lalu mengajukan soalan pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun hyung, saya juga sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan cerita yang ditulis di dalam novel ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangannya yang diyakini adalah novel terbaru karya Kyuhyun.

" saya baru saja membacanya sekitar 30 halaman muka, dan saya merasakan bahawa cerita ini adalah kisah benar."

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak memberikan apa-apa respon terhadap pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" mianhamnida hyung, jika pertanyaan saya membuat hyung tidak selesa. Gwenchana, saya akan pulang saja kalau begitu." Chanyeol bersedia untuk beranjak dari duduknya apabila Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Ne.. semua itu benar."

" Mwo?"

" semua yang aku tulis di novel itu.. semuanya kisah benar." Kyuhyun mengakui pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya, bersedia mendengar semua yang diceritakan oleh pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"aku akan menceritakannya.. hanya padamu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

(mengendap-ngendap) -

Hihi..annyeong saya kembali. Mian ya saya malah bawa ff baru. Apa Bahasa saya semakin baik atau sama saja ? TT oh.. itu lirik diatas adalah lagu wildflower.. i'm addicted to that song already semenjak kyuhyun menyanyikannya.. 3

Apapun jeongmal gomawo kepada para readers yang sudi membaca dan mereview ff saya yang sangat jelek ini huhu. Jangan sungkan untuk baca dan reviewnya yaa.. saya sangat menghargai semuanya. Kamsahamnidaaa..^^

Love kyu always

-choeunrong-


	2. BUKAN UPDATE

Hai annyeong, aku kembali.. maaf ya kayaknya FF ini sudah sangat lama aku tinggalkan.. sudah 1 tahun lebih ya. Maklum aja, aku super sibuk di dunia nyata.. tambahan lagi bahasa Indonesiaku masih di level terendah.. aku juga sedang berusaha untuk meningkatkan mood menulisku kembali dengan bahasa Indonesia yg lebih bagus. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena FF F5VE harus aku delete karena terlalu banyak kesalahan dan aku jadi malu sendiri bacanya.. untuk readers baru yang mampir di FF ini, terima kasih banyak karena udah luang waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview FF yang tidak seberapa ini.. dan salam kenal untuk semua readers yang lain.. untuk yang belum kenal dan bingung kenapa bahasa Indonesia di FFku ini sangat berbeda dan aneh, itu karena aku asal dari Malaysia. Jika ada di antara kalian yang berbaik hati untuk membantuku belajar bahasa Indo, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih dan akan menerima bantuannya dengan tangan yang terbuka^^ oke segitu aja curhatku..

In syaa Allah aku akan usahakan untuk update FF ini di dalam waktu yg terdekat ini.. sekali lagi gomawo semuanyaaa #ciumparareaders# hihi

Love kyu always

-choeunrong-


End file.
